There's something in the water, that makes me love
by AliAddie
Summary: What if Addison felt into the water in the episode "Walk in the water" and Derek found her?   How could he handle with it? I know summary sucks but inside a new ADDEK original FanFic! i hope you'll like it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Here I am with a new story, obviously an Addek one.

I want to thank before than anything BadassGenius who finds time to betareader all my FanFic and who supports me to go on with it!

This Fic takes place during season 3 of GA in during the episode Walk in the water. all what you have to know is in the prologue!

I don't know anything (Poor me) :)

The title of the Fic and also of this chapter is from the song of Brooke Fraser "Something in the water"

**What if Addison felt into the water in the episode "Walk in the water" and Derek found her?**

Prologue

Addison and Derek divorced "as friends" and Mark hadn't moved to Seattle.

Meredith Grey, who was one of the most important reasons of Derek and Addison's divorce , after all chose Finn, the McVet. A month or so later, they moved to Chicago.

When Meredith chose Finn, Derek felt destroyed. He wanted to die. But after some time he decided to go on.

First Chapter

Addison Forbes Montgomery had never been a woman who cries in the toilette. But since the day she found Meredith's panties in Derek's Tuxedo it has happened almost once per day. She still had feelings for Derek and she suffered a lot. Every little thing reminded her about Derek.

That morning she decided to take a Ferry Boat to go to the hospital. She was taking a coffee inside of it, when she saw Derek by the window. Addison tried to avoid his look. But he saw her. She didn't notice it and Derek decided to ignore her, as he used to do in the last years of their marriage. Even if he loved her, she was the love of his life, he had ignored her because of his career, because of lots of things that he also had forgotten.

After few moments a big crash happened. The Ferry hit a ship because of the fog.

It was as a nightmare. People died, people fell into the water, others had serious injuries and others were only scared. As Derek and Addison. They were scared for each other. Both of them tried to see the other one.

Derek ran towards the bar inside the Ferry.

"Addison!" he shouted looking for her.

After few seconds he saw Addison who was helping a man with a big injury. He reached the redhead and asked her "Addison, how are you?"

Addison astonished replied "Derek! Oh, I'm fine. I just fell onto the ground."

"Oh" he breathed, feeling relieved

"Help me with him, please"

"Sure"

The man had a big slash on his face, he was bloodying a lot.

After having helped him, Addison and Derek were helped getting off the Ferryboat and with some embarrass they greeted each other and tried to help as more people they could.

Derek ignored Addison for most of the morning, but he noticed that she had a little boy in her arms, so he came near her and asked her "What's wrong with him?"

"He lost his mother and he's scared. I think he's ok."

"Oh, well." Derek moved to another patient.

And Addison told her mind "Well Derek! Run away! Do the best thing you can do!"

"So, are you going to tell me your name?" she gently asked to this five years old boy

"I-I-I'm Philippe"

"Well Phil, would you mind if I call you Phil?"

"My mommy calls me Phil! Sure you can!"

"Well, I need to help that woman. She's pregnant. I'm the doctor who delivers baby. So let's find someone with whom you can look for your mommy"

"No, I want to stay with you, you smell like my mommy, I'm safe with you"

"But.."

"Please" he begged her with puppy eyes.

"Okay then" she sighed "But now I want to see what's wrong with that woman, maybe you can have a trip on the ambulance.."

"Yep, but I want my mommy..." Phil whined.

"We'll find her" Addison's voice was strong and sweet at the same time "I promise you we'll find your mommy" she closed her eyes, hoping she hadn't just promised something she couldn't keep.

Addison moved near the pregnant woman, she looked bad. She was almost Thirty weeks pregnant.

"Hi, I'm doctor Montgomery. I'm an OB/GYN, where are you feeling pain?"

"Everywhere. I can't feel my legs"

"That's not good. Well Phil, open my bag"

"Sure"

"Pass me the gauzes. Well, Miss..."

"I don't remember anything"

"Well, don't worry. Here I am to save your life and your baby's one."

After few minutes the woman shouted and moved herself for the pain. This move, made Addison felt into the water. They were so near the quay that it was a second and Addison was in the water.

**A/N:** Let me know what you think! Thank youu!


	2. I think it is something in the water

Here the second chapter!

I'm sorry for the delay but i wasn't at home and i was busy studying.. and also my BR is busy (who i need to thanks again and again).

In any case enjoy the chapt and Let me know what u think!

Love Ali

* * *

><p>Chapter two - I think it is something in the water (The Jealous girlfriend)<p>

Addison fell into the water, she tried to swim, she had always been a great swimmer because Bizzy had always wanted her daughter to be the top in everything she did. But after a first try, she decided to give up. Because in her mind there weren't any reasons to swim. Derek had left her, she had no one in the world. Well, she had her parents and her brother. But no one to fight for. So after more than fifteen minutes, tired, she gave up and let herself going wherever her body wanted in the frozen water of Seattle.

Derek saw Philippe alone near a pregnant woman, he went to the child and asked him "Hey, where's Addison?"

The kid didn't reply, he was more scared than before.

Derek noticed Addison's bag near the woman, who was screaming for the pain, he tried to calm her down and called Karev "Alex, run here" he reached them and Derek added " Karev, take care of her!"

"So," Derek turned to Philippe and asked him "you little boy, do you remember Addison? The most beautiful and cute woman in this port? Redhead, tall.. she was with you trying to find your mommy"

He replied with a trembling voice "Yes"

"Well, and where is she now?"

"Sh.. She.. Sh.. She" the scared little boy only pointed at the water, the ocean.

"Addison is in the water?"

Phil nodded

Derek shouted "O'Malley, take care of him!"

"Where are you going, Doctor Shepherd?"

"Addison, she fell into the water. Take a litter and some blankets." Then he dived into the water.

While he was looking for Addison he was scared that he could lose her.

After two minutes he saw some red hair and reached her. He took her, and started swimming reaching the surface.

"O'Malley, help me! Give me that blanket, she's too cold." Addison was cyanotic and didn't breath, so Derek started to reanimate her so furiously "Let's go to the ambulance. Run, run!"

"Addison, please live for me... Can we go faster?" Derek shouted while he was reanimating her.

In the meanwhile they arrived at the hospital where the Chief was waiting for them with Doctor Bailey.

Richard exclaimed "Oh, God Derek.. How long did she stay in the water?"

"I don't know. She is not breathing and had an arrest. She's cold, I think her temperature is about 30 ° C, I think she needs something to make her warmer. I would have liked to hug her to give her some warmth but I'm also wet and cold"

"Well, let's take her to a room." Bailey suggested "O'Malley, call Doctor Burke"

"Sure"

"Derek, let's go and change your clothes. You'll get a cold if you stay in those wet clothes!"

"I won't leave her alone again" he mumbled, scared to lose her once again.

"No, Derek. You'll stay out of this room" Richard added, his voice strong and fatherly at the same time.

"No, Richard. You can't do that, she's my wife..."

"First of all, you are desperate now and you won't help and she's not your wife anymore so you don't have any straight on her. So please, Derek, don't force me to call the security..."

"Ok, but... Richard. Please save her" he cradled his head in his hands.

"Derek, I'll do my best. Torres" Richard called Callie, who had already reached them to know about Addison "Stay with him, and kick him if he tries to enter"

"Sure, Chief. How is she doing?"

"I don't know. I'm going inside now"

Callie seated near Derek on the floor.

"Don't worry Shep, everything will be ok... She's strong" she gave a pat on his shoulder. They weren't really close but she wanted to let him know that she was there for him.

"Why didn't she swim? She is a great swimmer. Her mother made her attend lots of swim lesson. Why?"

"But probably she swam, but the water was cold... Derek, don't worry..."

Derek nodded. His cheeks were full of tears, his voice was gone.

In the meanwhile in the room Burke was reanimating Addison who was in arrest again.

Bailey stood near Addison and shouted "Addison Forbes Montgomery, you can't give up! Ok? Was I clear?"

Richard asked "What about the temperature?"

"32° C Chief" Burke replied

"Well, that's good.. she's getting warmer. O'Malley give her another thermal blanket. Where's O'Malley?"

"I don't know, Chief" Burke told him.

"Well, I'll do it by myself"

George entered the room "Oh thanks for coming, O'Malley"

"I was informing the family"

"Which one?"

"The Montgomerys"

"Why did you call them? And who did you call?"

"I called Addison's mother because she's in the persons to call in case of emergency"

"But, there's Derek…" Burke shrugged.

"Exactly. O'Malley, what did she tell you?"

"Well, her assistant told me she will be here in few hours."

"Have you ever met her?" Burke asked to the Chief

"No, but Addison describes her as a cold woman.. and her father, well he's a surgeon, I know him."

Addison arrested again, Burke reanimated her again.

Richard said "C'mon Addie. Temperature?"

"31° C"

"What the hell? Why did it go below?"

"Let's do a warm gastric lavage" Bailey suggested

"Yeah, let's do it" the Chief approved.

An hour had passed, and Derek was getting crazy outside "Well, I'm going inside"

"Shepherd, I'll kick you in the ass if you try to enter the O.R.!"

"Torres, she's my Addison. I can't leave her alone!" he protested, raising his voice.

"She's not alone. And Shepherd, you won't help her there. Why don't you go dress up? You're still wet."

"I'm not going anywhere"

"Well, so take a seat and wait"

"Oh God, Derek! You're wet!"

"Bizzy, what are you doing here?"

"My daughter is in life danger."

"Who called you?"

"I don't know. Susan received the call for me"

"And where's the Captain?"

"He's coming, he's on the phone. So what happened?"

"We were on the ferryboat when it crashed and we didn't get any injuries, but then we got off and helped people and she fell into the water" he sighed "and I found her."

"You are very upset Derek.."

"I am... Oh, she's doctor Torres. A friend of Addison."

"Nice to meet you. Bizzy Montgomery"

"Callie Torres. Derek, listen I'm going inside to see what's going on. Stay here"

"I want to enter" Bizzy said

"No Miss, you cannot" Callie professionally denied.

"There's nobody in the world who can tell me what I can or can't do!" Bizzy affirmed reaching the door

"Bizzy come here, we can't go inside."

"But..."

"Come here"

"Well"

Callie got into the room and whispered "Oh, Addie…" she sighed seeing Addison on the bed being reanimated by Burke again "How is she doing?"

"Not really good" Burke confessed.

"Derek is getting crazy, and her mother has already arrived. What should I tell them?"

"Chief?" Burke asked

"I don't know, Torres. She's not doing well.. Instead.."

Bailey said "Torres stay here, near her. I'll go there talking to them"

"Ok"

Miranda went out and saw Derek, still wet and desperate and Bizzy, who had an upset face but with a lot of composure, and the Captain, with an afraid face.

"Miranda, how is she doing?" Derek suddenly asked her

"Derek-"

"No Miranda, don't have that face. And don't tell me… I need her to be ok"

"I'm Miranda Bailey" she introduced herself to the Montgomerys "Derek, she's being reanimated four times, and her temperature is still 34° C. I hope the best, but... prepare yourself for everything"

"Miranda, I'm not staying here doing nothing. Not anymore" Derek got into the room and saw Addison. He was really worried about her. When he arrived, Richard yelled "Derek, go out!"

"No, Richard I'm not going anywhere!"

"Derek-"

"Richard. She's the love of my life. She's my Addie"

"Derek, I think she's gone.."

"No, Richard she's not gone.. Richard, don't stop trying. Richard, please she's my everything. Richard don't give up. Please. She is not gone."

"Derek, it's been more than an hour.."

"No, Richard!" Derek started sobbing "Addison, please. Live for me, ok? I'm here for you and I need you. I want to go in that place we used to love, the one with the boat. Do you remember? Addison, I'm sorry for everything. Please live for me. Addie. You can't just die. No, you can't. Ok?" he grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight.

"Derek, I'll try a pericardial effusion. But get out" Burke decided.

"Burke..."

"Derek, I'll try. But you have to get out. Please. I can't do it if you are here."

"Ok, but let me know..." Derek left the room practically crying

* * *

><p>The title of this chapt is from the song Something in the water of The jealouse girlfriend!<p> 


	3. I remember that place,we used to love it

Here the new chapter.. i'm sorry, but i was busy studying i wrote it some time ago.. but i was busy!

I wanna thank BadassGenius! :D

This chapter is based upon the song "Somewhere only we know" I immaginated this chapter listening to this song ;) So the title is ispired by the song!

Let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>Third chapter<p>

**_Yes, I remember that place. The one we used to love._**

"_No Derek__, don't go. Please, stay with me. Yes, I remember that place. The one we used to love. I want to live for you, but honey, please, stay with me. I don't want to die. Derek, please don't let they give up.,. I want to live. Derek, I want to live for you." _Addison was still in a coma, but that was what she wanted to reply to Derek.

She started remembering about the trip they had more or less eight months ago. They went to a wonderful place where they leased a boat and enjoyed the time together. Two months later their marriage would have fallen apart. That was as the quiet before the storm. She loved sailing, and even better sailing with Derek.

Once out of the room Derek started crying.

"Derek, is she..." Bizzy coldly asked

"She's still with us... but" he sighed "They're trying a pericardial effusion. But it's serious."

"Well, I'm going there" the Captain affirmed

"No Sir, I'm sorry but if Doctor Burke is doing a pericardial effusion he needs to be focused on it and if you are there he can't." Bailey affirmed "I'm going there and I'll let you know as soon as possible."

"But-" the Captain replied

"Dear, please let them do their job. Stay here" Bizzy told him

"Well, but let me know"

"Sure Sir"

"Bailey, please don't give up. Ok? She's strong. I need her to be good." Derek told her with the eyes full of tears.

"Derek" Doctor Bailey started" Dress up and dry your hair."

"Miranda, please"

"Derek, we'll do our best and you know."

"Ok."

Miranda got into the room where Burke was performing a pericardial effusion. "So?"

"I haven't finished yet."

"Oh, because Derek is getting crazy. Her dad wanted to come inside and her mother, well her mother stands composed but she only doesn't want to show her emotions. I think she'll burst in few minutes."

"_What? The Captain and Bizzy are here? An__d Derek? I want him by my side. I want to wake up"_

Addison said in her dreamland

In the meanwhile outside, Derek had come back dried off, and Bizzy said "I... I'll take a coffee, or maybe a Gin Tonic if they sell alcohol at the hospital." And she left.

In that moment Callie got out of the room and Derek suddenly asked her "How-"

"He's not finished yet. I need to go to the toilette. Excuse me"

Callie got into the toilette where she heard a person crying "Are you ok? Whoever you are..."

None replied so she continued "I'm not going anywhere if you won't open this door."

So the door was opened and the person who was crying was Bizzy.

"Oh, miss Montgomery. C'mon. Addison, she's strong"

"I've taught her how to be strong. But, now I'm not strong enough. I've never cried in public."

"Well also my mother doesn't like people who cries in public"

"It's a good thing. Never showing emotions. Are you from Connecticut?"

"No. My mom, she is"

"I would have bet"

"Why don't you make up and we'll take a coffee?"

"I would prefer a Gin Tonic"

"Well, you really have lots of things in common with my mother. But I'm not sure that you should drink."

"Ok, but I want my daughter to be safe"

"Me too, Miss"

"She, I think she hates me. Because I'm cold. And I've never told her that I love her... but I really do."

"Well. Miss Montgomery-"

Bizzy interrupted her "Call me Bizzy"

"Ok, Bizzy. Addison is strong. Maybe also because you have never told her that. But I'm sure that you're still in time. You'll tell her, because she's going to be fine. Well I'm not sure because, plain-speaking, she has lots of injuries but I think she won't give up fighting."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. And I can't offer you a Gin Tonic, but I'll take you a coffee. Ok?"

"Well. Thank you again!"

Addison was still in danger of death and in her mind only Derek's face compared.

"Chief, we've been trying for more than four hours. And it looks like.." Burke sadly affirmed

"No, Burke, keep on"

"Ok" Burke nodded

"Addie, don't give up.." The Chief whispered

"_I won't Richard…"_

Outside the room Derek was getting crazy, the Captain was very worried and Bizzy was drinking a coffee trying to appear as strong as she could.

Inside

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

"Richard… she's... she's gone" Burke said

* * *

><p>I'M LEAVING YOU WITH THIS CLIFFHANGER!<p>

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN! :D

I'LL TRY TO WRITE ASAP! ;)

XOXO


	4. Knockknockknockin

**A/N: Hey guys, here i'm with the new chapter after the cliffanger with i left you i've to excuse me.. i was a little bit mean but i liked leaving you in that way! S O R R Y!**

**BTW i'd love to read your reviews! ;) **

**I need to say THANK YOU to BadassGenius my wonderful, best ever beta readed! :D Thank you hun! **

**So enjoy your reading and let me know.**

**Ahh i think this story will end in 1/2 chapter! :)**

**And the title of the chapter belongs to Guns'n Roses "knockin' on heaven's door"  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Fourth Chapter<p>

Knockin' on heaven's door

"_I'm not gone!" Addison shouted inside herself but she __couldn't do anything to wake up. She felt like there was some force that was stopping her from making any move._

"Temperature?"

"30°C" Burke said

"But it was 34°C" the Chief said, disappointed.

"After drop phenomenon" Bailey added

So the Chief checked on her too "I also think she's gone" he sobbed.

George, who had always had sympathy for Addison, denied "No"

"She's not gone"

"_In fact O'M__alley"_

"O'Malley" Burke said.

"She's not gone because she's a strong woman. She can't be gone like this!"

"But-" Burke but was interrupted by Richard "O'Malley you're right, but the-"

"I don't care! Addison, listen to me! You are strong and I know that you won't give up. So now I'll call Derek and you'll wake up. Because you are strong. And I don't know why but seeing how Derek is reacting I realized that you two need a real second chance." George held Addison's head very tight as he wanted to give her some strength. The strength to come back to life.

"_Thank you O'__Malley. I'll make you a gift. Now I need Derek by my side and I need to wake up. I want to. But how?"_

"If that's the way things are, call him." The Chief ordered O'Malley

* * *

><p>So George went out and looked for Derek<p>

"Doctor Shepherd?"

"Yes. How is she doing?"

"Not very well, but I think she needs you by her side"

"I'm coming" Derek affirmed

"But how is she?" The Captain asked "I want to know how my daughter is doing."

"Hem" George took a big breath" Actually, she's not doing well, but I think that she's strong. Now excuse me but I'm coming back inside. Derek if you'd follow me…"

"Sure" Derek nodded

The Captain was shocked, he couldn't believe what was happening to his little girl "But-" he shook his head in pain.

Bizzy, who was drinking the coffee that Callie brought her interrupted him "Let Derek go. She would surely like him by her side."

"Oh, ok. But" he took a big breath "She.."

"...will be good" Bizzy whispered, taking coldly the Captain's hands.

* * *

><p>Derek got into the room and saw Addison laying on the litter and Burke and Richard not doing anything. So he growled "Why have you given up?"<p>

"_Derek, darling, thank__ God you are here"_

"Derek, I know that she's strong but I think we can't do anything more"

"NO" Derek replied to Richard firmly "I need her, I treated her as nothing, but she's not nothing.. She's my everything. I need her. I need my Addie to be good. I need her alive!" he shouted.

"_Oh, Derek you're so sweet.__ I want to be good for you. But I don't know why"_

"Derek.." Burke tried to calm him down

"Get out" Derek yelled "You all!"

"Let's leave him alone..." the Chief suggested

Derek took Addison's hand and kissed her forehead. "Addie" he started sobbing "Addie, please. I need you. I want you. I, I..."

"_Oh, Derek you can't understand how I also want to be with you.."_

"Excuse me, excuse me. I'm sorry, okay? I've been a jerk with you, in New York, here.. and Damn, if I hadn't left you alone on the ferry...It's my fault! I'm so sorry Addie. But you can't go. Not in this way. Please."

"_I don't want __to die, Derek.." Addison cried.. "I want to wake up for you but I can't move. I don't know what I've to do"_

So, Derek crying kissed Addison's lips, for what the tube of the ventilator allowed it.

"_Oh, Derek, I'm now feeling better.."_ She moved and started breathing.

Derek with his tear-stained face realized that the "Bip" played better.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP…_

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, Addie" he kissed her lips again and again and then as a wonderful, unreal and unbelievable miracle Addison woke up.<p>

Derek took off the tube of the ventilator "Addie, Addie, you're alive. Oh my God. Addie" he softly kissed her. "Ok, probably you have brain damages but you're alive. Let me see your pupils. Don't worry. Ok? I'm here. Now try to say something"

Addison cleared her throat and tried to say something but she couldn't and Derek comforted her "Don't worry honey.. Look at me and try again"

So Addison tried really hard and with a feeble voice whispered "I love you, Derek"

"Oh, God. Addison, I love you too. Thank you for not dying. Thank you."

Finally relieved, Derek put his head on Addison's chest and all the pain, all the suffer were gone. After all, he realized that he needed her to be alive because he was nothing without her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So as I promised, it's an Addek story. With an happy ending! **

**Let me know!**


	5. Destiny always helps

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry for the long time passed.. but i was busy.**

**I didn't betaread this chapt but i hope there aren't any mistakes.. **

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :) **

**xoxo A.**

* * *

><p><strong>FIFTH CHAPTER<strong>

**Destiny always helps**

Voice-over: Once someone said that people born to be important for someone. For someone you really love.

That was what happened to Derek and Addison. Probably if that Ferry didn't have the crash they won't stay now together.

Derek was on Addison bedside holding her hand strongly, as if he didn't want to leave her.

She was alive, everything that Derek cared about in that moment was that she was alive. His Addie.

"I should go telling Bizzy and The Captain you're safe. They're worried. But I don't want to leave you alone again."

Addison, still forceless, said "No, go. Tell them I'm ok then come back here"

"Sure?"

"Sure"

He kissed her forehead and went out.

Derek went to Bizzy and The Captain, who were with Richard. They were totally upset because Richard told them that there wasn't anything more to do. So Derek stepped up and with an happy face told them "She's awake!"

"What?" Richard asked

"Yes, she's awake. She breaths alone. She talked"

"Oh thanks God" The Captain said

"For God's sake!" Bizzy affirmed

"But that's a miracle!" Richard said

"I know" Derek replied with the eyes full of joy, love and grace.

"Can we see her?" The Captain asked

"Sure! Come with me!"

They followed Derek and reached Addison.

He sat near Addison and took again her hand.

"See, how beautiful and alive she is"

"Thanks Derek"

"Oh, kitten. I was, well we all were so worried for you."

"Yeah, Addison. Please don't do that again. Ok, dear?"

"I'll try"

In that moment Callie and Miranda got into the room and said "Oh my God. Addison!" Callie said

"It's a miracle" Miranda affirmed

"Yeah, a miracle!" Derek said nodding and caressing sweaty her red hair

That night Addison had to rest in the hospital. Derek didn't want to leave her so they slept near in the little bed of the hospital. He caressed her head the whole night. And sometime he kissed it.

After some minutes Addison suddenly woke up and said "Derek?"

"Yes?"

"Were you sleeping?"

"Well, yes. But tell me. Don't worry"

"I love you"

"Oh, God. Me too. Addie me too."

"Thanks for not leaving them give up and thanks for founding me in the water. It was the destiny."

"Yes, that's true. You're beautiful."

"You too, hun"

Outside her room The Captain and Bizzy were looking at them and Bizzy said "Look at them. They're so in love. I'm happy they are again together."

"Me too. We should go. I mean, she's not alone"

"Yes.."

"Maybe we should say hello to them"

"No. They're happy."

"Well, so. Let's go"

* * *

><p><strong>FIVE YEARS LATER<strong>

CHRISTMAS EVE

A little 4 years hold blond girl with green/blue eyes was sat on an hospital office chair turning. She wore a bluette rompers and a pair of red little shoes.

"Mummyyy, I wanna go home!"

"Emily please, calm down. What did Daddy make you eat? Ice-cream?"

"Yep"

"Well, Emily. Mummy has to feed George. Why don't you go to Izzie and ask her to call daddy, who is late?"

"Shuuure mummy"

Addison, finally in peace fed her little months hold baby. "Oh, my little boy. So eat. Then, when daddy will arrive, we'll go to spend Christmas eve with Granny Bizzy and The Captain. And then we'll stay with Granny Carolyn, Auntie Nancy, Kathleen, Amelia and all your cousins."

"Muuuummy,"

"Hi Emily, you know that you should shout?"

"Sorry mummy"

"Well, don't worry. What did you want to tell me?"

"Daddy is ready to go. He's only checking on a man. Then we'll go to see Granny Bizzy and The Captain. And I'll open my gifts! Do you think Santa thinks I was a good girl? I mean, I made my bed every day and I brush my teeth three times per day as you said. And I help you with George. I make him laugh when I play with him.. So mummy do you think Santa thinks I was good?"

"I think that Santa thinks you're a good girl. But you don't have to shout"

"Oh, yes sorry mummy"

"So, if daddy is ready to go. Prepare your things"

"Ok"

The little girl took her stuff, colours, painting books, toys and put them into her pink rucksack.

"Ready!"

"Good!"

"Hey beautiful girls" Derek said getting into the room, kissing Addison and hugging Emily who had run towards him.

"So, lets go. Our jet is waiting for us" Addison said

"Who wants to go on my shoulder?"

"Me, Daddy, me!"

"Oh, well come sweetie!"

The Shepherds left the Seattle Grace Hospital for the airport.

Inside the jet Emily changed all the places until Derek told her "Emily, please calm down. Why don't you sit down and paint with me?"

"Yepppppp"

Addison who was holding George said "Thank you.."

"Welcome honey"

After 10 minutes Emily felt asleep as George. So Addison and Derek sat on the sofa and hugged each others.

"Derek, I love you!"

"Me too, honey. Look at her. She was destroyed"

"After she had destroyed me, she got destroyed!"

"Ahaha, she's amazing"

"Yeah!"

Once they arrived in New Heaven, Emily ran towards The Captain and Bizzy who were waiting for them on the door.

"Granny, Captainnnn"

"Don't shout Emily!"

"Sorry mummy"

"Emily. How are you?" The Captain asked her while he hold her

"I'm great Captain!"

"Don't you kiss me?" Bizzy asked

"Shuuuuure, Granny!"

"Addison, Derek! How are you?"

"We're fine Bizzy!"

"And the little George?"

"He's great. But I think he needs to be changed…" Derek replied

"Oh, well come in!"

They had a nice afternoon and an amazing dinner. At midnight Emily was still awake, waiting for Santa!

"Mummy it's midnight" she whispered

"That was a great voice tone sweetie!"

"So, may I open my gifts?"

"What do you think daddy?" Addie asked Derek

Derek replied "Mmm, yes. Let's open them!"

Emily opened lots of gifts. Derek gave Addison a wonderful Cartier ring. Addison gave Derek an Ipad. And Emily gave her parents a piece of paper where was written on "_To my wonderful parents! Merry Christmas. Emily"_

"Oh, dear. Give us a big kiss"

The little girl, with Addison's eyes, Derek's hair but blonde, went to them and gave them a big kiss.

Bizzy suggested "Well, I've already have the gift card with our photo, and Archer isn't here. But I want a picture of us. Now"

The Captain said "I'll take the camera! Wait for me!"

So, the Shepherds with Bizzy and The Captain sat on the big sofa of the living room and had the picture.

* * *

><p><span>VoiceOver<span> : And just like the rainbow after the rain, a great thing will always happen after you experience pain.

**THE END.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked this short addek story :)**

**Let me know if you liked it :)**

**XOXO A.**


End file.
